The Strange Quest
by AkJackson
Summary: Percy receives a mysterious letter from Poseidon asking him to go on a secret quest.But what is this quest?How will it affect his relationship with Annabeth?Is it really gonna change his life forever?Set after the war with Gaea.Rated T just in case.R&R.
1. The Mysterious Letter

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so don't kill me or something. Its basically, Percy receives a letter from Poseidon asking him to go on a quest. What is the quest? What happens? Read more to find out. Set after the war with Gaea, but no HOO characters(that's just confusing!). And please, please review. Let me know what you think about it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO or the characters.. Rick Riordan does(sigh!)**

Oh gods, why the Hades did it have to happen to me? I was having a great day so far.

I'd been through the day without having a single fight with any of the Ares campers, namely Clarisse, I'd even made it to the top of the climbing wall in a single try in full lava mode, _and_ on top of that I'd even made plans for a little..ah..rendezvous with Annabeth. All in all things were looking up.

And then I'd got that stupid _letter _from _Poseidon _of all people, expecting me to do just as he said (which of course I'd have to). But really, what did he think I was? Some sort of slave of his to always follow his orders?

Don't get me wrong, I love my dad, but I have this thing, you see; obedience doesn't come naturally to me.

_Any_way, I'd just entered my cabin to get ready for my little..meeting..with Annabeth when that letter had just materialized into my hand out of nowhere.

I knew it contained bad news. Don't ask me how, I just did. And I also knew that I didn't want to read it, but I had to. I knew it contained the words that would ultimately spell my doom and make me regret this day forever, but I just had to.

I tried concentrating on the text but my ADHD brain wasn't in the mood to humor me. The words swam right off the page, swirling in a mixture of lines and dots.

Finally, I could make out what was written on the sheet. It was worse than I'd expected. It was a letter from my father. Not the lovey-dovey kind but..oh, just read it yourself.

_Dear Percy,_

_You know I wouldn't write to you unless it was important, and this really is, but we can't meet because I can't risk Zeus knowing about it. There is something I need you to do for me. You'll have to leave camp and go on a secret quest-but remember, its highly dangerous and can be really time consuming. I cannot disclose all the details in this letter so I'm going to have a messenger relay it to you. Please do it Percy, as a personal favor to your father. I know you wouldn't like it but it's really necessary._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Your father,_

_Poseidon._

That was it. No "How are you, Percy?" or "How is your mom?" Just straight down to business as usual, not wasting a second on emotions or that kind of pep talk. And no explanation either. I'm just supposed to do what he asks without a second thought.

Ugh! What should I do? And what did he mean he couldn't risk Zeus knowing? And who was this messenger? _Why_ was this quest secret? I asked myself getting frustrated with every question. It was so irksome trying to get something straight out of my father for once.

I went through the letter once more, trying to find some clues. Finding none, I looked around my room in irritation. My eyes fell on the clock. I'd gotten so engrossed in my letter that I hadn't realized what time it was.

Speaking of which, I was late for my date. Uh-oh.. Annabeth was gonna kill me.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Let me know. Just PM or review with your thoughts. But, review is better. So.. REVIEW!**


	2. Annabeth's Reaction

**A/N: Whoever's bothered to read this please review! Thanks for the 4 reviews, they made my day! Sorry for uploading so late, I had my final exams and was not allowed to come near the computer for like a month. I will be uploading regularly now, even if its not long. But still, REVIEW!**

** Thankyou _YoshYazz_, yes I'll continue._ Darkhairandgreeneyes_, I have no idea how long its gonna be. I'm just writing it!_ Partner-of-death_ that's a huge compliment! Thankyou so much!_ Lightningkid333, _yes, I will be updating more often. I've got loads of time now! .**

**DISCLAIMER: Oh, and I don't own Percy Jackson. I'm not _that_ much of a genius.**

I walked to the canoe lake in silence, searching for Annabeth. I spotted her walking here and there on the bank, checking her watch every few seconds.

I walked up to her. "Hey, Annabeth," I finally said after a long moment of her glaring at me.

"Where the hell have you been, Percy?" she asked flatly. Yeah, I was in trouble. "Do you know what time it is?"

"I was at my cabin. Annabeth, I-"She cut me off before I could continue.

"Oh, so you were lounging at your cabin, while I've been here for over an _hour_, worrying about you? And then you turn up without any explanations!" She was yelling now. I tried to explain but she continued.

"Don't you speak! I don't wanna hear anything from you. At least you could have told me before cancelling! Or perhaps just sent a message if you were so _busy_," she said sarcastically. "Well," she demanded, "aren't you gonna _say _something?"

"But you said not to speak any-"she stopped me with an angry glare. I could tell she was about to start all over again so I quickly handed her the letter. "It materialized right into my hands when I was about to come. Sorry, I was just trying to understand it and I guess I lost track of time," I explained.

She read through the letter quickly, her eyes widening in surprise, all traces of anger gone. "I don't like it," she mumbled. "It must be really dangerous. And what's with all the secrecy?" she wondered aloud.

"I have no idea," I told her. "You think we should consult Chiron?"

"I'm not sure," Annabeth replied, understanding what I meant. "I'm not sure your father would want _anyone_ to know."

"Hmm..." I thought. "Maybe we should wait for this messenger to turn up," I suggested.

"You know, you can actually _think_ sometimes, seaweed brain." She teased playfully to lighten the mood. "Guess I learned it from you, wise girl," I teased back.

I kissed her, then, softly at first, and it was just starting to heat up when she pulled back with a smile and said, "We'd better get going, seaweed brain."

"Yeah," I blushed, "its late." I looked around the darkness, wondering how the time had passed by so quickly.

We held hands and were just walking back to the cabins when I bumped into a rock-like structure. I looked up to find a Cyclops grinning at me.

"Hey, big guy," I greeted my half-brother, Tyson.

**A/N: Please review, I'm greedy for more! Any suggestions, any ideas are welcome. Review! It makes me wanna write more!**


	3. Some Explanations

**A/N: So, the third chapter is here! Its really long and _finally_ provides some explanations, as the name suggests. So, the few people who are reading, ENJOY! And please remember, REVIEW! **

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not a dude and I'm not a genius. Wait, scratch that last part. I _am _a genius..I think. So, yeah, I don't own PJO or HOO. Anyway, please continue reading..and REVIEW! Gosh, I feel like I'm begging for reviews. Yeah, I won't disturb you now. **

"Brother," Tyson grunted, pulling me into a bear-hug. "Can't-breathe," I choked out, my ribs cracking.

He released me, and then gave Annabeth a giant hug, too. He released her before she could choke, though.

"So," I asked Tyson, "kill any monsters?" He was a big general in the Cyclops army; after all, he was bound to kill _some_ monsters.

He smiled his goofy grin and was about to answer but Annabeth interrupted with another question. It was, of course, much more thoughtful and interesting than mine.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming, Tyson?" she asked. It sounded like she was enquiring casually but I understood what she _really_ wanted to know was what he was doing here.

He looked confused for a moment, then seemed to be deciding whether or not to answer. Finally, he said, "Daddy sent me. He wants me to tell Percy something."

I exchanged glances with Annabeth. She seemed to be thinking along the same lines as me. _Was he the messenger, then?_

"What did Poseidon-Dad- want you to tell me?" I asked anxiously. What had he gotten me into?

"He said not to tell anyone but you," Tyson confided, glancing hesitantly at Annabeth.

Annabeth was about to say something but I interrupted, pretty sure whatever she was gonna say would upset Tyson. And believe me, that is something you do _not_ wanna see.

"It's okay, Tyson. You can tell Annabeth. You know you can trust her," I reminded him.

Annabeth glared at me in disapproval, obviously displeased at being doubted, but she was curious, too. "Yeah, Tyson," she encouraged, "you can tell us."

Tyson nodded, convinced. "Daddy needs you to do something important. He said to tell you- we've been attacked."

"What attack?" I demanded at once. "We haven't heard anything about it!" An attack? By whom? When? What about? It made no sense. And why hadn't we heard anything?

Tyson closed his eyes in response and started speaking in the voice of my father. Cyclops had that ability. They could copy anyone's voice they wanted. Tyson was recalling Poseidon's from memory.

"We've been attacked, Perseus. It is not a widespread knowledge but it is still a threat." Tyson continued in that creepily accurate voice, complete with emotion and intonation.

Annabeth was even more creeped out than me. She'd had bad experiences with Cyclopes imitating voices and she looked ready to scream. Good thing Tyson could not see her expression. I put a reassuring arm around her shoulders. "It's okay," I mumbled. She stared at me, fright written all over her then returned to staring at Tyson.

"What do you mean by that, Tyson?" I asked after a few moments of silence. "Who has attacked us?"

"It was Oceanus," he replied, still in Poseidon's voice. "He wants to control the ocean again, and will stop at nothing. Our armies are taking sides. Our power is weakening. Only you can help us, Percy."

"How can I help?" Couldn't I get all answers at once?

"Go to the deepest parts of the oceans; find the thing that can help save us. Only you can do it. No god is allowed to go there and no other hero can survive under that water. You are our only hope."

"What thing?" Annabeth asked. "Is it a weapon?"

Tyson returned to his normal voice. "I don't know anything else," he replied like an innocent little kid. "Daddy said it was too dangerous. He didn't say anymore before he disappeared."

"What do you mean 'disappeared'? How can he _disappear_?" I demanded.

"This morning, Amphitrite noticed something. He- he just wasn't there," Tyson explained nervously.

Poor Tyson. Poseidon had given him a task and even after the god's disappearance he had done it. But how could a _god_ disappear?

"Does anyone on Olympus know?" Annabeth asked him gently.

"Daddy did not want anyone to know about his trouble. No one knows," he replied.

I could see he was freaked out. He didn't have to worry anymore, I decided. "Don't worry, Tyson. I'll find him. _And _I'll save us from Oceanus," I promised him.

"Really?" he asked, scared.

"Yeah," I assured him. "Now, why don't you go wait in the cabin? I'll be back soon."

He looked conflicted, as if he really wanted to come with me. "There is some peanut butter in the cabin," I added quickly, to give him more incentive.

He brightened at once. Then his face fell. "Hey, what happened?" I asked, concerned.

"Daddy told me to come back," he pointed towards the beach. "Rainbow is waiting." Rainbow was his hippocampus.

"Oh," I replied. "Well, I guess I'll see you later, then," I said hugging him tight. This had to be hard on him, too, after all.

He hugged me so tight that I decided my ribs had to be broken by now. He did not release me until I had choked out but, again, Annabeth didn't have her ribs broken. What was with that, anyway?

We watched him go away in silence.

"What have we gotten ourselves into? We have no idea _where_ to go or what exactly to do. Oh, and we have to save the world, too," I said lightly. "No big deal."

"Nope. Not a big deal at all," Annabeth agreed. "One thing is clear, though," she decided.

"What's clear?" How could she find anything _clear_? My mind could hardly process a word. Then, again, she was Annabeth. She would have a plan ready, even if it would not make the-great-plans-of-Annabeth-Chase list.

"We have to consult Rachel," she said in a grim tone.

"Rachel?" I asked, confused. "Why Rachel?"

"_Because_" she said in a way that stated it should have been obvious, "she is our Oracle, Seaweed Brain. If we have a quest then, we'll need a prophecy," she said rolling her eyes at me.

Now that I thought about it, it _was _pretty obvious.

"So," I asked, "should we tell Chiron?"

"Well," she said, "if we can't trust Chiron, then we can't trust anyone. I think we _should_ tell him." Really, it was true. It had been proven over and over again that we _could_ trust Chiron.

"You're right," I decided after thinking for a while. "We should consult him. Maybe he can help us get some answers."

"Maybe," she agreed.

Together, we turned around and started walking towards the Big House.

**A/N: What a turn the story has taken! So, what will happen next? What will Chiron say? Read more to find out soon. And, yes, do REVIEW!**

** How was it? Good, bad? Loved it, hated it? Just tell me, I take constructive criticism. In short..REVIEW!**


	4. The Prophecy

**A/N: Sorry for not updating. won't get into excuses. hope the extra-long chapter makes up for it. REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: dont own anything.**

Walking to the Big House was the easy part. Explaining it all to Chiron was not so easy. I showed him the letter but I couldn't bring myself to talk about what Tyson had said. Annabeth did that part.

Chiron paced the Big House on all four hooves, which would've been funny had the situation not been so dire.

"This is not good," he said, after a long moment of pacing. "You have much to do, my boy," he said to me.

"Yeah, but I don't understand. What's with this 'deepest ocean' and 'weapon' thing?" I asked confused. I'd never understood _why _the gods couldn't explain everything all at once. What was it with giving info one bit at a time?

"This is as much as you can learn from the gods, my child. They are not allowed to interfere directly. It is against the ancient laws," Chiron explained.

"I know," I mumbled. Damn the ancient laws to Hades, I thought to myself.

"Well, in any case, he should get a prophecy, right?" Annabeth said.

"Yes," Chiron agreed, "let's talk to Rachel."

_-Line Break-_

We went to Rachel's cave and told her I had a quest. We didn't tell Rachel anything else. We didn't need to. As soon as she found out that there was a quest, green smoke started billowing from her mouth. She was covered in the green mist and her eyes glowed green.

"How can I save us?" I asked.

Rachel spoke in a magnified voice, as if she and an echo were speaking together:

_You shall delve into the ancient oceans,_

_Yet beware of the treacherous motions;_

_Two shall face their deepest fear,_

_To help save what they hold dear;_

_When you find what you need,_

_You shall stop a horrible deed;_

_Even though they'll have to pay,_

_In the end they'll save the day._

After that she collapsed and Annabeth and I picked her up and put her on a chair.

"Not good, not good at all," Chiron murmured and started pacing again. Would he stop with that, already? It was getting on my nerves.

"I don't understand," I said finally. "Poseidon wanted me to go to the 'deepest oceans' and the Oracle says 'ancient oceans'. Where do we have to go, anyway? And what fears will we face? And then it says we'll have to pay. With what? But we'll save everyone? With the help of that mysyterious weapon? So we'll find it?"

"Um, Percy," Annabeth interrupted my tirade, "the prophecy says _you'll _do all that."

"But it also said 'two' and 'they'. That means I'm not alone, right?" I contradicted.

"Well, I don't know!" Annabeth said in frustration. She hated _not _knowing anything. "Its not like anyone can go _into_ the ocean _with _you. We can't all breathe underwater. Which is probably why you're the only one who can find the damn thing to save us. You're the only demigod who can control the water," she added in even more irritation.

"Relax, my child," Chiron said, "we shall discuss it in the Big House."

_-Line Break-_

Once in the Big House, Chiron shut all the doors and windows and took wheelchair form.

"Now, Percy, is there anything you've not told me?" He asked.

"No," I said, "why?"

"I'm trying to confirm a theory," he said. "The ancient of all oceans is the Atlantic Ocean. A part of it at least. I believe you know about the Mediterranean sea?"

This brought a huge change in Annabeth's expression, as if she suddenly understood everything. I didn't, though.

"Mediterranean Sea?" I asked in confusion. "How is that ancient?"

"The Greeks believed the sea to be sacred to Oceanus and this is where his power was concentrated. Why do you think it is one of the most seismically active areas of the world? It is because Oceanus and Poseidon's powers collide here, Percy, and this creates the earthquakes in that area. I think this is where the Oracle means by 'ancient oceans', " Annabeth explained, which confirmed my theory that she now understood part of the prophecy.

"But what about the 'deepest part'? I mean, the deepest point of the Mediterranean can't exactly be related to the Greeks' history, can it?" I said confidently.

By now Annabeth was smiling. I felt a flicker of doubt in my theory.

"Ah, but it is! It has a very deep connection with Ancient Greece, Percy!" Chiron exclaimed. "But since Annabeth seems to know so much about it I'll let her explain," he added with a warm smile for Annabeth.

"You see, Percy, the deepest point of the Mediterranean sea, located in the Ionian Sea, is called the 'Calypso Deep'," she explained.

"_Calypso _deep," I asked in shock. "Like Atlas' daughter Calypso who was exiled to the island Ogygia?"

"Yes, Percy, the same Calypso. Rumour had it that her island was located at that particular point before moving with the heart of the west. Do you know the legend of Io?" Annabeth asked me. She was positively smug by now.

"Io was that maiden, right? The one Zeus lusted after? Then he turned her into a heifer to save her from Hera but she was not fooled. So she wanted Io as a gift. And then she put Argus in charge of watching her but then Hermes came to kill him on Zeus' order. Io was free and Hera cursed her to roam the earth being plagued by a gadfly," I said.

"Yes," Chiron said, "but you see, somehow Io crossed the Ionian sea, which was named after her, and reached Egypt where Zeus returned her to human form and she gave birth to his son."

"And there is another myth about why it is called the 'Ionian sea'," Annabeth continued. "But let's not get into it," she added. "We have to discuss whether or not you're going alone, Seaweed Brain."

"But the prophecy said 'they' and 'two' so I'm _not _alone," I said determinedly.

"Well," Chiron said, "on that I can agree. But then, who shall go with you?"

"I will," Annabeth said at once.

"Of course," I said, "there's no doubt about that. But who _else _shall go with us? A quest should always have three people."

"I can't think of anyone," Annabeth admitted.

"What do you think, Chiron? Who should come with us?" I asked.

"Whoever you want, my boy," Chiron said, "its your decision."

"I don't know," I muttered, "can I tell you later?"

"Well, I'd advice you to hurry up, Percy, we don't have much time. I think you should leave tomorrow at daybreak," Chirom advised.

I nodded. "So," I said, "we know that the place we gotta go to is 'Calypso Deep'?"

"Most likely," Chiron agreed.

"But then its really far, right? How will we get there?" Annabeth pointed out.

"Well," I said, "we could always use the boat Poseidon gave me for my birthday. It pretty fast, we could reach there in about three days."

_"Three _days? Are you sure, Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Its not like we have much choice," I pointed out. "I can't fly, we can't swim all the way. And we don't have another transportation material."

"Its decided then," Chiron said. "Now you just have to choose another member."

"Yeah," I mutered. "But I still don't know who to take."

"How about me?" came a voice from the doorway.

**A/N: who d u think should go with them? review and tell me. 5 reviews and i'll upload the next chapter. what did u think about the prophecy? i'm a great poet! nah, kidding, i'm not that vain. i just know i'm good. btw, that legend about Io and calypso Deep is true. google if u dont believe. the other legend about Ionian Sea is that Ionus was a son of Dyrrhachus who was attacked by his brothers. heracles, a passerby helped but killed Ionus by mistake. his corpse was cast into the sea. i found it on wikipedia. cool, right? i made up the bit about calypso's island being there. might be true, though. **


	5. Great, Another Mystery

**A/N: So, its been a while, but here's chapter five. Blame my chemistry teacher! Its my birthday guys! 16th April! So I posted this chapter earlier than I would've... PLEASE give me a gift of REVIEWS! Btw can anyone guess my age? GUESS! :) Those who read my other story 'Stupid Crazy Life' I'll upload in a couple of days.. sorry!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I own nothing..sadly.**

Annabeth's POV

"_What about me?" came a voice from the doorway._ Who's that? And how did they get in? I thought the door was closed.

I looked carefully but all I could see was a mixture of shadows swirling together. "Who's there?" Chiron called.

"It's me," said the voice and a Cyclops stepped forward. Tyson. What was he doing here?

"Tyson," I said, "didn't you go back?"

"I came to help Percy," he stated simply, as if he couldn't give a more complex answer. He probably couldn't.

I started to enquire more but Percy cut me off. "Hey, big guy, how did you come in? Was the door open?" Percy stated things simply, as if he were talking to a child.

"Yes," said Tyson, "I told that kid to go away because it is bad manners to hear other people talking.

"What kid?" I demanded at once. Someone had been eavesdropping in us? Who was it? How much did they hear? Do they know about the quest? I exchanged looks with Percy. He, too, was wondering the same things as me.

"That guy with dark hair," Tyson said, "when I told him to go he disappeared!"

"Disappeared?" asked Chiron, "how did he disappear?"

Who could it be? I had a very bad feeling about this one. _Please don't be who I think you are, _I pleaded silently to no one in particular.

"Yeah," said Tyson, "he just mixed with the shadows."

_Oh, no, _I thought. There is only one dark haired boy who can mix into the shadows. The look on Percy and Chiron's faces confirmed what I thought. Nico diAngelo.

"So can we go?" asked Tyson. "Can I come with you to save daddy?"

I didn't need to look at Seaweed Brain to know what he'll say. "Yeah, Tyson," I said before he could, "you're coming with us."

"Really?" he asked in wonder.

"Really," Percy said.

Tyson's face actually lit up and he clapped his hands, squealing "Yay!" like a little kid. It was kinda adorable but _don't _tell anyone I said that. My image is way too soft than it should be.

While Tyson was busy in his moment i whispered to Percy and Chiron. "Why do you think Nico was here?"

"I don't know," Chiron muttered, "whatever it is, it can't be good."

"Well, he could be spying for Hades," I suggested, "he might have a clue about this situation."

Poseidon had mentioned in his letter that he didn't want Zeus to know but I think it applied to Hades as well.

"Maybe," said Percy, "but it could have been an accident, too. Or maybe he's going solo and Hades doesn't even know."

"Maybe," Chiron agreed. "But we don't have time to dwell on the possibilities. You have to embark on your quest."

"But-" I protested. Didn't he see how important it was? We had to know what Nice had been doing here!

"No more discussions," said Chiron in a tone that seemed to say _case closed. _I sighed. The quest was important, too.

I headed with Percy and Tyson towards the cabins, hoping for a good night's sleep. I wouldn't count on it, though. I had a feeling we wouldn't be free for this problem for a while. I hoped I was wrong, though, but as usual, I was proved right.

**A/N: Nico, Nico.. Wonder what he was doing! Review q - guess my age and what do you think will happen? What is this mess with Nico? REVIEW=UPDATE!**


End file.
